masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
UNC: Hades' Dogs
After their bases were raided, the rogue agency Cerberus has murdered an Alliance admiral, and now Commander Shepard is the only one who can stop them. Acquisition This is the third assignment to stem from the UNC: Missing Marines assignment tree. After finding Admiral Kahoku's body in a containment facility on Binthu, you will learn the location of Cerberus' main base of operations. It is located on the planet Nepheron in the Columbia system of the Voyager cluster. Walkthrough The Cerberus base on Nepheron is labelled as 'Underground Facility' on your map. The facility entrance is defended by Cerberus snipers, anti-tank infantry, and commandos. Once all the guards have been defeated, go inside the underground facility. Go down the corridor and into the first room. There is an upgrade kit in the room. When you're done, go down the corridor into the main room. The main room contains more Cerberus troops in the form of five Cerberus Commandos and three Cerberus Snipers. Use the limited cover near the entrance to take out the troopers. The snipers have a habit of saying at the other end of the room, behind cover, and rarely stick their heads out. Once all the Cerberus forces fall head to the other end of the room and down the hallway to the rooms at the back. Unlike most science stations the item that ends the mission is to the left and not the right. However the room to the right holds a lot of loot. The room contains four storage lockers to the left of the door when you enter, a med kit, a medical station, and an upgrade kit. Open or decrypt them all then head to the other room. Turn left immediately for a medical station. At the far end of the room there is a terminal; using it triggers the following message: You cautiously press a few buttons, and an alarm chimes — the optical database is flashing itself! Quickly, you copy as many files as you can to your hardsuit's internal computer. Its memory wiped, the computer shuts down. The files are sure to be encrypted, but you've got time to crack them. Enemies *Cerberus Commando *Cerberus Sniper *Cerberus Anti-Tank The Shadow Broker The next time you access the Galaxy Map, you'll receive a transmission from a Shadow Broker agent asking for the files you found in the base. Apparently Kahoku promised the Shadow Broker these files, in return for getting information on how to find Cerberus. You can transmit them to him in exchange for credits and nine Renegade points, or refuse for Paragon points — though the agent will warn you that the Shadow Broker will not forget this the next time Shepard needs help. Mass Effect 2 If Commander Shepard completes these Cerberus-related assignments, in Mass Effect 2 Miranda Lawson claims the bases were part of Cerberus' military division. These events will also be referenced in a news feed on the Citadel; an investigation is being conducted into Cerberus activities that may connect with Kahoku's death, possibly with the added testimony of Corporal Toombs and Doctor Wayne. Trivia * Hades' Dogs clearly links to the Cerberus organization, but may also be a pun on "Devil Dogs", a nickname adopted by US Marines. *It could also reference to Greek mythology, in which Cerberus was, literally, Hades' dog. Category:Mass Effect Category:Assignments Hades' Dogs Category:Cerberus